What About Us?
by ThePerfectlySaneHatter
Summary: Steve finally felt like he belonged with the rest of The Avengers but then a mission takes a turn for the worst and it once again feels as if his whole world has been taken from under his feet
1. Chapter 1

Confused. The only emotion Steve had truly felt since he woke up from the ice. Every where he looked there was something modern and unfamiliar to him. When he went into the streets his fellow beings with small electronics which the other avengers had told him was called a cell phone- glued to their hands, ignoring the world around them were all that Steve could see. After Steve was, well let's say defrosted and introduced to the modern world, he wondered at what point when he was under did the human race become so dependent on technology and electronics. Stepping into Stark's workshop or Bruce's lab always left Steve dumbstruck seeing some minute similarities from when he was around Howard but the rest left him unaware of how to react. Steve still remembers the first time he went to Stark Towers after 'The New York Thing' as Tony called it, the sheer size and complexity of the building was enough to baffle him, staring around it in awe.

'Do you need anything Captain Rogers?' A voice sounded, scaring the life out of Steve as he scanned the space around him looking for the person that the voice belonged to.

'Captain Rogers?' The voice sounded again, Steve still searching for the source in panic.

'Captain Rogers, is everything okay?' Steve now on the verge of having a panic attack out of pure confusion managed to answer the voice.

'Hello? Who's there? And where exactly are you?' Steve called out, the voice, still anonymous to Steve, replied to his questions almost straight away.

'Sorry to startle you Captain. I am Jarvis, Master Stark's artificial intelligence and there isn't really an answer to where I am, I am throughout the building and I will ask again is there anything you require Captain Rogers?'

Steve nodded unsure, still not completely sure what was happening

'I came here to see Stark, just got a little lost on the way'

'Would you like me to alert Tony that you're here, Captain?' The voice Steve now knew was called JARVIS and was one of Tony's elaborate inventions asked.

'Please, I could never find my way around this place.' Steve replied in his usual polite manner but still with a hint of confusion clear in his voice.

Within the next few minutes as Steve awaited Tony's arrival, he made polite conversation with JARVIS now he had become more familiar with what an artificial intelligence was, thanks to JARVIS offering to read the Wiki page about them, Steve not understanding what exactly a Wiki page was, agreed anyway and listened intently to what was read to him.

A mere five minutes passed before JARVIS' reading was interrupted by a voice Steve knew all too well. Stark

'CAPSICLE' Tony screamed, a little to loud for Steve's liking. Tony greeted him with a friendly pat on the back; too much physical contact wasn't Tony's kind of thing.

Steve doesn't know why but he had developed a liking for Tony, he wasn't the arrogant, self-centred person everyone made him out to be, he was genuine human being with feelings and had problems in the past just like everyone else.

Well Tony Stark isn't just like everyone else though is he?

Steve soon realised he had never replied to Tony and was just staring into space for a good few minutes. He was broken out of his trance by Tony repeatedly clicking his fingers in front of his face.

'You okay there, Cap?' Tony asked giving Steve a funny, confused look.

'Yeah, must've just zoned out for a minute there' Steve responded to accompany the slight nod of his head, 'Anyway, what did you call me here for?'

'I thought, okay, we thought…' Tony began

'We?' Steve interrupted still trying to be as polite as possible.

'We as in the rest of the Avengers and the guys down at S.H.I.E.L.D, mainly Fury' Steve nodded accepting who Tony meant by we 'Anyway we thought that since you're still adapting to the modern world and I have a lot of room that I don't need and mainly because eye patch forced me into…' Tony trailed off.

'Tony, get to the point'

'You're moving in here' Tony revealed, looking for some kind of reaction in Steve's currently emotionless face.

The thing was Steve never really felt like he fit in with the rest of the Avengers, they all seemed to have some history. Clint and Natasha had been at S.H.I.E.L.D together for years, Natasha worked for Tony before he knew she was an agent, Clint and Thor had encountered each other the first time Thor came to earth before the 'New York Thing' and S.H.E.I.L.D had always kept an eye on Bruce. Steve however had only encountered the rest of the team when the whole Loki thing started and things between them didn't get to the best start. And now Tony had offered for Steve to live with him, Steve didn't really know how to react; he finally felt a sense of acceptance.

He now felt like an Avenger.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise for this being a fairly short chapter but I have exams and other stuff. I will try to update ASAP. And thank you to everyone that has read, favourited, followed or left a review so far, even you Leah.

* * *

_The ship was about to crash and Steve had just lost contact with Peggy. His whole world was literally crashing down around him as he took his last breath before hitting the ice. He thought he was gone, that was it his life was over. He had lost everything. _

_His eyes fluttered open; it seemed as if he was in a hospital or in some kind of care. One thing was strange though, the radio was playing as if it was live but Steve had been at the game that was playing. He soon realised he was not still in the 1940s but didn't know quite what was happening. He burst through the door of the room to be greeted by an empty space, not a hallway and the rest of a building, just space. He looked back at where he had just come from, the room had been set up. But why? Steve continued to try and escape from what seemed to be a warehouse and ran out into the street, but it wasn't the same, it was completely different to how he last saw it. There were crowds soon gathering around him, Steve found him spiralling into a panic attack. He was confused. He saw nothing familiar, not even the streets he used to walk down, people were grasping onto small devices that even looked more advanced than what he had seen Howard use. Steve was definitely not in the 40s any more. Then everything went black. Just like when he crashed. _

Steve quickly sat up in his bed, breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Steve had been living in Stark towers for just over two weeks now and every night he has had the same nightmare. Going under. Losing everything. Everyone. But tonight it felt worse than usual.

Steve never told anyone about this recurring nightmare but every night when Steve woke up in panic at exactly 3.27 in the morning, JARVIS would ask him if everything was okay. Steve always replied with the same phrase

'Yeah, I'm fine just had a little nightmare, nothing to worry about, I always get them' and then he would drift off into a dreamless sleep until he awoke at 6.30.

Every now and then when Steve woke up from his nightmare he would go to get a glass of water. But tonight he decided to go see Tony, try and take the dream off his mind. As he descended down to Tony's workshop, he saw that he was still at work, drawing up new blue prints and playing with small pieces of metal between his fingers. Steve entered, still unnoticed by Tony, and cleared his throat to attract his attention. It didn't work. Steve stood a couple of feet from Tony for a good few minutes before Tony turned round in his chair looking startled.

'How long have you been stood there?' Tony questioned

'A few minutes, I even said your name a few times and you never responded' Steve replied

'Anyway, what are you doing down here it's...' Tony took a pause, looking at the watch on his wrist to check the current time '3:34 in the morning, something bothering you, Cap?' Tony asked showing his concerned side.

Steve stayed silent, battling with his mind deciding if he should tell Tony about the nightmare or not 'You could say that' he muttered, barely audible to Tony ' I've been having nightmares, well nightmare, actually it was a memory, it's always the same but today it seemed worse, I felt as if it affected me even more than usual'

Tony looked at Steve with a concerned look 'What are the dreams about?'

Steve stalled, again wondering if he should tell Tony 'Going under, losing everything and everyone that was familiar, waking up and not knowing anything' he admitted 'not belonging' the hurt showed in his voice, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Before he could realise what was happening Steve was embraced in a tight hug from Tony. This was strange for both them. They both knew that Tony wasn't the sort to have too much physical contact with anyone. But the thing was Steve felt comforted and Tony didn't care, his friend was more upset and agitated than he'd ever seen him and wanted him to be happier because seeing Steve smile was the best thing in Tony's mind even though it was only him who knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings all, I am so so so so so sorry that it has been three weeks since I updated but writer's block, school work and pure procrastination meant I have only written bits of this chapter every couple of days. But again thank you to everyone who has read, favourited or followed this story**

* * *

It had been two months now since Steve had moved in with Tony and they had become little less than inseparable over that time. Always a couple of meters away from each other unless one of them was called on a separate mission or Tony had gone for a flight. Tony even let Steve stay in his workshop when he was down there- which was most of the time- Tony making new moderations to the suit and Steve usually reading or drawing what ever was on his mind; usually Tony. They did everything together. None of the other Avengers really suspected a thing. Except Natasha of course. Natasha notices everything.

The Avengers all spent the night at Stark Towers every Friday and Saturday, except Thor who just dropped in every month or so. Tony had made sure each of them had a room which they could stay in; he had even given Bruce a lab to work in when he was there. Each room reflected the accommodator's personality or roots: Natasha's being very dark and hidden but with some feminine touches; Bruce's being very relaxed so he wouldn't hulk out with the lab joined directly to it so he could concentrate and zone out into his work; A purple room with a high risen bed or even a nest was there for when Clint was around and a very futuristic looking room was there to remind Thor of Asgard when he was not there.

This weekend was one of the rare times when Thor attended the weekly event. All of them had been on big missions during the week so none of them could really be bothered to go out so they just decided to stay in and watch a film. A good hour was spent deciding, well arguing, what film they should watch, except Steve and Thor who still weren't up to grips with the whole digital malarkey, so just sat quietly, feeling that if they interrupted, they would probably get shouted at or maybe even hit. In the end they decided on two films; Inception and the latest Spiderman movie, much to Tony's dismay.

Before Inception began playing they got some snacks from the kitchen then got comfy on the couches; Natasha on the smallest of the three couches with her head resting on Clint's shoulder, nobody knew exactly what was going on between them but nobody ever questioned it either, especially since the time Tony asked about Budapest nineteen times in two days and Natasha had to be held back so she didn't kill him, Thor sprawled over the majority of the second coach with a surprisingly calm Bruce tucked into the corner and of course Steve and Tony insisted that they sat together causing a smirk to begin to grow on Natasha's scarlet red lips.

Just over two hours into the film you could clearly see who chose to watch this; Tony and Bruce. Both were intently paying attention to each detail, Thor and Steve were even more confused than usual so gave up about an hour ago trying to figure out the plot of the film, Natasha kept drifting off to sleep with her head in Clint's lap, who had been overtaken by boredom so resorted to poking Thor while trying not to wake a sleeping Natasha.

Tony groaned when the second film came on to the screen, he never did like Peter. About fifteen minutes into The Amazing Spiderman, Tony let out another loud groan,

"Why does Peter get a film and I don't, it's not fair" and with that he sighed and walked out of the room, everybody turned to Steve,

"Your turn" they all stated without any discussion

"Why does it always seem to be my turn whenever Tony goes off in a mood?" Steve questioned.

"Because he actually gets on with you" Clint replied in a matter of fact tone while the others nodded their heads in agreement eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Fine" Steve huffed, getting up and following Tony's path down to his workshop.

"Stark, what was all that about? " Steve asked in a concerned yet rather annoyed tone.

"Nothing"Tony rather rudely muttered under his breath

"Well it had to be more than just the fact that Peter has a film and you don't. Anyway you've asked Fury before if you could have a film but he said no because you're an arrogant pig, and he used a good few swear words in that sentence that I didn't even know existed so I don't think that'll be happening for a while..." Steve trailed off

"Yeah okay"Tony mumbled seeming to be still rather agitated

"So what's up then?"

"Nothing" Tony replied, not caring if he sounded rude or not towards his best friend.

"Tony" Steve raised his voice a little louder, demanding an answer from him.

"Nothing, I said it was nothing, would you just leave me alone" Tony shouted, leaving Steve a little taken back. "Well I'm sorry for seeing if my _friend _was okay" Steve replied rather disappointed at how Tony had just spoke to him while turning his back and walking out of the workshop. Tony felt like punching himself after Steve left. He began screwing up all the sketches and blueprints that were scattered on his desk and throwing them round the room in pure frustration, clearing his work tops completely but making the floor barely visible. Why did Steve being disappointed in him make him so angry? Since when did Tony Stark care what people thought about him? Turns out he cared what Steve thought of him. Turns out he cared more about Steve than he'd ever cared about anyone; more than he originally thought. "Oh shit" Tony muttered to himself, running his hand through his already tangled hair and down his face. That's when he realised that he, Tony Stark, was in love with Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. He didn't know how to react to his own discovery, Tony Stark was well known for having well let's say more than few one night stands with partially trashy women, but how could he announce to the whole world after all that he was gay; "Oh yeah guys I like dick now." Tony sarcastically mumbled to himself. Then it hit him; how would he tell Steve?


End file.
